


Take Me Home

by DavidRoseBrewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Time, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Winter, cute cold things, schitts creek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidRoseBrewer/pseuds/DavidRoseBrewer
Summary: David was supposed to be in New York in his warm and cosy-yet-very-tastefully-decorated apartment getting ready for the usual extravagant (but unbearable) Christmas art gallery parties but now he was standing in some crappy backwater town in god-knows-where, locked out of his Airbnb in a snowstorm, all because of his sister.-x-Schitts Creek AU - the Roses never lost their money but Alexis still ends up in Schitts Creek anyway. David comes looking for her as the holidays approach.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77
Collections: Goshi Sprinkle Prompt Fics





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following prompt;
> 
> Person A is an idiot who locks themselves out of their house in the middle of a snowstorm and has to turn to their neighbour, Person B.
> 
> It's gotten way out of hand but what else is new? I've got one more chapter to finish (which should be coming soon) but I was too keen to get this posted, so here you are!
> 
> I have proof-read this (how successfully, I do not know) but I don't have a beta so I apologise in advance for any ridiculous errors and I hope you can look past them regardless.
> 
> Title is from the Jess Glynne song of the same name, listening to it is not essential but it gives me David/Patrick feelings regardless of this AU which is never a bad thing.

God damn it Alexis. God  _ fucking _ damn it. 

David couldn’t believe his life had gotten to this point. He had thought he’d hit rock bottom but as usual, he was sorely mistaken. He was supposed to be in New York in his warm and cosy-yet-very-tastefully-decorated apartment getting ready for the usual extravagant (but unbearable) Christmas art gallery parties but now he was standing in some crappy backwater town in god-knows-where, locked out of his Airbnb in a snowstorm all because of his sister. 

David couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t worry about Alexis and the “adventures” that she got herself into. She had a penchant for excitement, spontaneity and travel - which was a combination that frequently got her into trouble. He had always been there to bail her out though, whether it was wiring her money, getting her a fake passport or bribing the embassy staff of whatever nation she had found herself trapped in. It wasn’t like they had their parents to lean on, the senior Roses were too busy with running Rose Video or throwing parties for Moira’s famous friends to concern themselves with what their children were up to. So it fell to David to have Alexis’ back - and he hoped she would have his if he ever needed her. 

Alexis had a tendency to fall hard and fast for guys. Guys that weren’t good people, that were often criminals and those who aligned themselves with the stereotypical bad boy image. It was a little cliche for David’s taste but he tried not to judge. Well, not judge too much - he was still David Rose after all. So with Alexis’ history, it wasn’t surprising when she’d texted David to tell him that she’d met a guy whilst she was on the road with her friends and she was going to be staying in a new town for a while. Schitts Creek - that’s what she’d said it was called. David had assumed she was joking but it turned out she was deadly serious. She’d said something about being on a journey - but David had always thought that the only correct place to Eat Pray Love yourself was on a sunny beach somewhere in the tropics. It certainly wasn’t in some nowhere town in mainland Canada. She could have at least picked Vancouver for this.

That was about four months ago and she was apparently still in Schitts Creek. That was raising red flags for David, no-one had ever managed to keep Alexis’ interest for more than a month tops. Maybe the guy she’d met had abducted her, or tied her up in his basement or inducted her into a cult. So David had decided to come and save his sister from whatever weirdo she’d been living with and booked himself a ticket to Schitts Creek to go get her. It was purely a coincidence that it was the week before Christmas and he was facing spending the holidays alone. Yep, definitely a coincidence. 

So he’d gotten a plane ticket, hired a car at the airport and driven himself into the middle of nowhere until he’d reached Schitts Creek. David had also organised an Airbnb. Frankly he’d been shocked that the town had even heard of the site, let alone had houses available. But nevertheless he’d arrived and been greeted by his Airbnb host, who seemed to be an unnecessarily friendly man who introduced himself as Ray. God, it would be a miracle if he got out of this town without being murdered first. Ray had shown David around the small house, explaining how the door worked along with a long diatribe about the benefits of living in the town and the specialities that he  _ must  _ try at some cafe. David had zoned out pretty quickly, just wanting to find Alexis and get out of town and back to civilisation as soon as possible.

Except, he spent the day trying to find her and failed at every turn. He’d wandered around the town, avoiding eye contact with the locals where possible - although that proved difficult when many were just as friendly as Ray. If this was where Alexis had actually  _ chosen _ to live then his cult theory was looking more and more likely. He had texted her multiple times but she must have had her phone off or been distracted from it - again suggesting the involvement of a cult. At some point during the afternoon, the snow had starting to fall so David had decided to head back to his room and consider what to do next from there. At least it would be warm and he would be away from the prying eyes of the locals, who were obviously intrigued by everything from his demeanour to his outfit choices. He imagined that most men here didn’t wear anything other than flannel and baseball caps so he did stick out like a sore thumb. He had trudged back towards the house as the snow began to fall harder and settle on the ground around him. 

It was when he reached the door and was greeted by the sight of the access code pad that he realised the jam he was in. He remembered Ray talking about how to open it but he couldn’t remember exactly what he’d said. It had gotten lost in Ray’s ramblings about everything else and David had just zoned out. Did he have to put the code in and then press the key button? Or was it the key button and then the code? Did he even remember the code? Whatever it was, David couldn’t get in. 

God damn it Alexis.

He desperately pulled his phone out and tried dialling Alexis’ number but his cell reception was fading as the snow fell faster. He looked around, trying to figure out his plan. Would the cafe be a safe space for him? Could he get out of here? He looked at his rental car before realising with a heart-sinking thud that the keys were inside the house. So this was it for him, he was going to freeze to death in some dive town because he had no friends and no family to spend Christmas with. Alexis had been his only hope, and now she wasn’t even here to save him from his loneliness. Even if he was pretending this was about saving her - from the cult or whatever. This was  _ definitely _ a new low for him.

David stifled a sob as he tried to fight off the oncoming panic attack. He was scrolling through his phone, trying Ray’s number over and over but the calls either failed to connect or just went straight to voicemail. “Ughh!!” He yelled in frustration, the way Alexis always did, as yet another call cut out. The battery on his phone was also beginning to fade just as much as his reception was.

“Do you need some help?” A voice offered from behind him. David spun round, taking in the guy that was standing at the bottom of the steps to the house. The idea that anyone would see him in this state, let alone a stranger, startled him but it was a bit late for that now. He looked the stranger up and down, trying to gauge whether he was likely a serial killer or not. If he was, at least he was a cute one. Which was weird for this town, seeing as it had nothing else cute going for it. The man must have been in his early 30s, with short brown hair, broad shoulders and he had a kindness to his voice. David was still looking the guy over when he realised that this stranger was watching expectantly and was probably waiting for an answer.

"Well I rented this place from a man called Ray but now I can't get in and he's not answering his phone. My sister is nowhere to be found and my battery is about dead." David rambled, waving around his hand with the phone in. "And I'm freezing and so if you can solve any of these problems then feel free." He snapped. His annoyance only got worse when he saw the guy's lips turn up into an almost smirk of amusement at David's outburst.

"Well that does sound like quite the dilemma." The mystery guy replied. "Lucky for you, I’m a problem-solving kind of guy. I live next door, so why don't you come over and charge your phone? You can warm up and wait for Ray, or your sister, to answer without standing out here." The brunette added before gesturing for David to follow him. David weighed up his options and if his choices were freeze to death or be murdered by the cute guy, the latter didn't seem so bad. He would be dead either way. So he hesitantly stepped towards the edge of the porch before following the stranger towards the house next door.

"I'm Patrick by the way." The man in front suddenly called back.

"Mm, David." David replied after a beat. He followed Patrick up the steps to the house next door, waiting as patiently as he could for Patrick to open the door before following him inside. The warmth he felt as he walked through the door hit David and enveloped him like a huge hug as he immediately felt his fingertips and other extremities begin to thaw out. 

"Thank you for this, it's very kind. Your place is very… nice" He said, looking around the room around him. He was standing in a lounge, with a small kitchen attached. There were two doors leading off the room, which David assumed would be the bedroom and the bathroom. The decor was a little straight-guy-in-a-small-town chic for his taste but he was just grateful to be out of the cold so he could play friendly for a while. 

"Well that sounded sincere." Patrick shot back, and David immediately noticed that amused smirk return to Patrick's lips. "Do you want a hot drink? Maybe some coffee or tea?" Patrick offered from where he was standing in the kitchen.

"A tea would be nice right now." David replied after considering the options offered to him. He sunk himself into one of the armchairs in front of him, accepting the warm mug from Patrick when he brought it over a few minutes later. "Thank you." He smiled, hoping he at least looked grateful. "For the tea, and for letting me into your house. It's very generous of you." He meant that too, there was no way he would have done the same if the situations were reversed. 

"No problem. Did you want me to charge your phone for you?" Patrick asked, holding out his hand to take David's iPhone from him.

David was definitely hesitant to hand his phone over, he wasn't one for letting other people use it or even touch it but equally this was not a situation he had found himself in before. "Ye..yes please." He finally stuttered, reluctantly placing his phone in Patrick's outstretched hand.

"Was that so hard?" Patrick asked teasingly, giving David yet another amused smile as he turned and walked to the sideboard, plugging the phone into the charging lead that was lying on top of it. "So you mentioned you were looking for your sister. What's her name?" He asked, walking back to the couch and slumping down onto it. Schitts Creek was a very small town where everyone knew everyone.

"Her name is Alexis. Alexis Rose." David answered, taking a sip of his tea.

"Ohhhh you're  _ that _ David, David Rose! That makes so much sense. I've heard a lot about you David, Alexis does like to tell stories." Patrick chuckled, amazed that he hadn't put two and two together sooner. It wasn't like David could have been anyone else's brother.

"Alexi-Alexis does what now? And wait, you know Alexis?" David stammered, unsure of which thought to follow first. He couldn't believe that this stranger already knew stories about him, and Alexis had the worst possible stories about him too so God knows which ones she had told. 

"Yeah I know Alexis." Patrick nodded. "Everyone knows everyone around here. Plus Alexis doesn't really blend in, y'know?" He mused as David nodded in agreement. "She's out of town with Ted visiting his parents for the weekend. I'm surprised she didn't tell you if she knew you were coming." 

"Well Alexis isn't really the thoughtful type." David shrugged. "Also I didn't tell her I was coming. It was going to be a surprise." He added. At least 'surprise' made him sound slightly less selfish and slightly less pathetic than kidnapping Alexis to spend the holidays with as he didn't have anyone else. But he didn't want to dwell on that so he figured he'd just go back to talking about his sister. "So… Ted? That's the guy she's seeing?" He asked, curious to know more about the time Alexis had spent here with these people. "So what are we talking? Drug dealer? Pimp? Wall Street con artist in hiding? Leader of a cult? That's what my money is on." David continued as Patrick nodded to confirm that Ted was the guy Alexis was hooking up with.

Patrick couldn't contain the snort of laughter that escaped as he thought about Ted being any of the things that David had just reeled off. "What? No! Ted is the town's vet. Like veterinarian. He looks after sick puppies. Didn't Alexis tell you that?" He paused before chuckling again at David's theories. "What made you think he was a cult leader?"

"Alexis and I don't really talk that often." David admitted. They shared vague news with each other and kept up to date with milestones but it wasn't like they'd seen each other much over the past few years. "So she told me she moved here to date a guy and that was about it." He shrugged. "And what?! It's a perfectly logical explanation if you knew Alexis like I do. She has the world's shortest attention span so it's a bit… out of character for her to see someone for more than a month. She also likes luxury and nice things so it also seemed like the only sensible explanation for why she would want to live in this hell hole of a place." David continued. "No offence." He hastened to add in case Patrick actually liked living here too. If so, maybe he was in on the cult. "So definitely no cult then?"

"No offence taken." Patrick shrugged before shaking his head. "Nope, no cult. Unless it's some top secret cult but everyone knows everything about everyone in this town so I'm pretty confident it's a no. Ted is a really nice guy, and it might not be my place to say but your sister seems happy.” 

David gave a hum of acknowledgement, taking another sip from his tea as he thought about his sister being happy. He wondered if it was one of her usual acts of putting on a smile to please people or whether she was actually genuinely as happy as Patrick seemed to think she was. She was meeting Ted’s parents so that must mean something. The nice guy thing was new too, and he was intrigued to see how this trip was going to play out. 

It was Patrick’s voice that broke the silence a few minutes later, snapping David out of his spiralling thoughts about Alexis having someone else and his distinct lack of that. “So David, you live in New York, right? What’s that like?” 

David was grateful for the distraction from his thoughts even if Patrick was only asking out of politeness. Though he did not like that this strange guy in a small town already knew things about him, including where he lived. It wasn’t like Alexis had standards for her friends, the girl would chat to anyone who listened. “Yeah.” He nodded, Patrick seemed normal enough so maybe he could put his concerns aside for long enough to have a basic conversation. “I mean it’s New York.” He added, as if that was an explanation in itself for what living there was like. “I’m a gallerist, I run two galleries and curate for a third on the side.” He explained, tracing his fingers over the handle of his mug as he spoke.

“A gallerist? I don’t think I even knew that was a word.” Patrick replied, clearly amused by the whole thing. “Me? Well thanks for asking, David. I’m a business liaison manager in town.” He added, successfully making David feel guilty for not asking about Patrick’s life in return. But in his defence, David was out of his comfort zone and had had a traumatic afternoon so he was a little off his social etiquette game. Plus honestly? David didn’t really care, he was just hoping to get out of Schitts Creek as soon as possible and forget this whole thing ever happened. 

“Sorry.” David heard himself muttering. Patrick was the only thing standing between him and an icy death outside so he figured an apology was the least he could muster. “So what does a business liaison manager do in this town anyway? Do you just sell hay bales and moonshine to truckers?” David asked, piecing together the first things that came to his mind when he thought about small town life. 

“Yes, that is exactly what I do.” Patrick confirmed sarcastically, an amused smile playing across his lips. “I actually work for Ray.” He added more seriously, the name catching David’s attention. “The man has like 8 businesses so I just help out here and there and organise the business side of everything. He’s more of a… front man.” He finished tactically. 

“You work for Ray? So you could get me back in?” David asked excitedly, ready to be back in his own space. He could read one of his books before taking a pill or two to pass out. Then he could be up early in the morning to hit the road, even if it was without Alexis. 

“I don’t know the code or anything.” Patrick explained, not wanting to seem like he’d corralled David into his place for fun rather than just letting him in earlier. “I’m working on it though, I texted him when we got in asking what the code was.” He added, pulling his phone out of his pocket to double-check for a response. “There’s nothing yet but I’ll let you know as soon as I have it.” He added seriously, able to sense David’s discomfort with the situation.

“Okay thanks.” David grumbled, slumping back into his chair. He took another sip of tea before figuring he might as well engage with Patrick some more. As much as he’d hate to admit showing an interest in anything to do with this town, the guy sitting opposite him had definitely piqued his curiosity **.** “So Patrick, are you from here?” He asked, confused by how a town seemingly full of weirdos had managed to raise one normal person. That mystery was solved as soon as he saw Patrick shake his head.

“No I’m not.” Patrick answered. “I moved here about a month or two ag-.”

“Why? Why here? ” David asked, cutting Patrick off. “Sorry- I just don’t see why anyone would choose to live here.” 

“It’s cheap, the people are nice, and Ray pays really well for very little effort on my part.” Patrick shrugged. 

“It’s cheap for a reason.” David retorted, his judgey side rearing its head. “The good pay I get. But the people? Everyone I’ve met today has been like an extra from an American Horror Story country bumpkin themed special. Well except you. You seem not-terrible.” He added quickly, not wanting Patrick to think he’d grouped him in with the rest of weirdos in this town, and “not-terrible” was the closest to a compliment he could consider giving a stranger. 

“Not terrible? Wow, I’m flattered.” Patrick laughed, and David noticed the amused smirk returning to the other man’s lips. It looked good on him, and David instantly kicked himself for that thought. Why did he have to instantly be attracted to anyone who was the slightest bit nice to him. It was frustrating how low his bar had gotten. 

“I-yeah-well-” David started to stutter, unsure of what to say next before he was interrupted by the sound of Patrick’s phone buzzing. 

“Well David, saved by the bell.” Patrick teased as he checked his phone. “It’s from Ray, I have your access code.” He added. 

"Oh thank god." David said, putting his mug down on the coffee table in front of him as he stood up. He hadn't bothered to take his coat or shoes off when he arrived so at least it meant he could make a swift exit. He looked over at Patrick who had gone to retrieve his own coat and shoes. "You don't have to come, just tell me the access code and what button to press and I'll be fine." David called out, making a pit stop to collect his half-charged phone, before walking towards the front door. It's not like he wanted to be responsible for dragging Patrick out into a literal snowstorm. 

"It's alright, I just want to make sure you get back safely before any of the carnies in this town get you." Patrick teased, pulling on his coat and zipping it up to his chin. "Or in case you forget the code between here and there. Ray did say he told you at least three times. So come on David, off we go." He added cheerfully before opening his front door and heading back towards the house next door. 

David couldn't believe that Patrick was already talking to him the way that people who had known him for years did. So full of confidence that David couldn't handle life or look after himself. Sure, he struggled sometimes, and he  _ had _ locked himself out, but that wasn't the point. At least Patrick had a soft, teasing tone to his voice and it wasn't as patronising as the way his friends back at home did it. He followed Patrick out, stumbling in the snow which had deepened a lot since they had been inside. 

Once up the steps to the house, he watched as Patrick punched in the numbers to the access pad. 

"5-7-9-4-5" Patrick called out as he did so. "You got that David? Then you just press this key button and you're in." He explained, before pulling down on the handle to demonstrate that it was now open.

"Hang on, let me put that in my phone." David replied, digging out his phone and opening the notes app to write it down. "5-7-9-4-5?" He asked Patrick for confirmation.

"Yep." Patrick nodded and before David could do anything about it, he reached out and took David's phone out of his hand.

"What are you doing?!" David asked in shock, this was the second time today someone other than him was touching his phone.

"I'm putting my number in your phone. In case you get locked out again or you run into any problems with the towns-folk here and need some assistance." Patrick explained, a smug smile on his face as he input his number before handing the phone back to David, whose jaw was still hanging slightly slack in surprise.

"Thanks, I guess." David mumbled shyly as he took back his phone and slid it into his pocket.

"No problem. Goodnight David, maybe I'll see you around." Patrick replied, giving David a flash of a very charming smile before turning and heading back towards his own place.

"Goodbye Patrick." David called half-heartedly after the disappearing silhouette. He was definitely going to need an eye mask and some vodka to decompress after the events of the evening. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, this has been proof-read by me and me only so please forgive any errors etc.

[text from Alexis]: DAVID! I can’t believe you’re in town, omg. 

[text from Alexis]: We’re back tomorrow. Come have dinner with us. Meet at the cafe at 7pm?

[text from Alexis]: Don’t you dare leave before then!

Those were the texts that had finally pinged through to David’s phone from Alexis once the snow had stopped falling and his reception had returned to somewhat normal. They were still in the middle of nowhere so it wasn’t great by any stretch.

David had read the messages a few times, contemplating his next move. He had been all set to pack up at first light and get on the road back to New York but the texts were tempting him to stay just a bit longer. He had come all this way to get Alexis, he might as well stick around to see her. Plus there was always the chance he’d run into Patrick again. He didn’t know what it was but something about the guy-next-door (God, what a cliche) that had really caught David’s attention. He was so… warm, and inviting. Plus funny and quite charming. He was so different to anyone David had ever met. Those in his parents’ circle, his art-scene circle and just the people in New York were so cold and harsh compared to Patrick. Patrick was warmth and kindness, and David was craving more. 

[text to Alexis]: Yes, and I nearly froze to death no thanks to you.

[text to Alexis]: Fine, but only because there’s food involved. I’ll see you then.

That had been several hours ago, and David was now getting ready to go to dinner. He had walked past the cafe yesterday and it certainly wasn’t the kind of place he usually dined out at. The vibe looked a lot more… casual but he’d have to take what he could get. He had gotten dressed in something warm since the snow was still lingering on the ground and headed out the door. David would have never admitted it to anyone but the walk to the cafe was fairly nice. It was dark and there were Christmas lights hung everywhere and it was quiet. The whole thing was just peaceful. 

He had expected to make it to the cafe first, Alexis was never on time (if she showed up at all) and that was just something he had come to accept about her. However he had barely stepped in the door of the cafe before an excitable blonde threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

“David!! You came!” She squealed, stepping back before reaching out her hand to boop him on the nose in the way that she always had.

“Oh! Hi Alexis” David stuttered, thrown off by Alexis’ punctuality and her show of affection. He could probably count on one hand the amount of times that they had hugged before this. He didn’t have much time to ponder on that though before Alexis had grabbed his hand and was dragging him towards one of the booths.

“David, this is my boyfriend Ted. And Ted, this is my brother David.” Alexis smiled happily, gesturing between David and a man that was sat in the corner of the booth they’d stopped in front of. 

“Boyfriend?” David repeated in surprise, Alexis usually had hook-ups or ‘special friends’ so boyfriend was a rare one for her. He ran his eyes over Ted. He was definitely normal looking, especially by Alexis’ standard. There were no visible tattoos or piercings, he was clean shaven and was wearing a mediocre button up shirt. 

“Hi David, it’s so nice to meet you.” Ted grinned, holding out his hand for David to shake as David moved into the booth to sit opposite the happy couple. 

“You too.” David replied cautiously, shaking the man’s hand. He seemed polite, that again was a new characteristic for one of Alexis’ love interests.

“So David, what are you doing here?” Alexis asked excitedly, twirling her hair round her fingers.

“Oh, I, uh, I came to see you. I wanted to make sure this wasn’t another Saudi Prince on an acid trip or a Bali in 2013 type situation.” David explained, wondering if Alexis had told Ted enough for him to understand those references or whether they would just be meaningless to him. From the look on Ted’s face, David assumed the latter.

He watched Alexis hesitate as she processed what David really meant before she laughed, shaking her head. “No, silly. I’m here of my own free will.” She confirmed, the smile returning to her face. Patrick was right, she did seem happy. Even to David, who had known Alexis for her entire life and could see through most of her facades and acting. There was just a lightness to her that wasn’t there the last time he saw her. She didn’t seem so weighed down. Maybe Ted was pumping her full of experimental drugs that kept her on the up all the time since he still couldn’t comprehend that she actually enjoyed living here.

“Okay, just checking.” David held his hands up in defeat. “My God, how big this menu?” He asked, suddenly distracted by the huge document that sat in front of him, only for him to realise it folded out and most pages were double sided. 

“I know what you’re thinking David and the food here isn’t  _ that _ bad.” Alexis replied, tapping the menu with her hands. He could hear the gentle persuasion in her voice trying to tell him that this wasn’t the place to make a scene and he should just deal with it. 

“We’ll see about that.” David mumbled, scanning each page of the menu for something that he wouldn’t mind eating and that was least likely to give him food poisoning. He had barely made it through all of the choices when a very smiley looking waitress appeared at their booth.

“Hey Twy.” Alexis piped up. “This is my brother David.” She added, gesturing towards where David was sat.

“Twy? That’s an unusual name.” David commented dryly, unable to help himself.

“It’s short for Twyla. It’s an old family name.” Twyla replied, her smile not faltering for a second despite the judgement in David’s tone. “It’s nice to meet you David. Alexis has told me a lot about you.”

  
David grimaced, wishing that Alexis hadn’t been going around telling everyone in this town about his life. He’d been the butt of enough embarrassing jokes and stories to last a lifetime and he certainly didn’t need more people getting in on it. Especially people he’d never even met. 

“Has she? That’s awfully nice of her.” He shot back, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he gave Alexis a hard glare.

“Let’s order, shall we?” Alexis exclaimed, clearly hoping to change the subject as she avoided making eye contact with her brother. “Ted and I will have our usual. Thanks Twy.” She grinned, handing the two menus back to Twyla. So Alexis came here enough to have a ‘usual’ - although that didn’t seem so surprising when David remembered that it had been the only place in town open other than a garage and a general store. What did Alexis even do around here?

“I’ll have a cheeseburger and fries.” David sighed, accepting defeat that he wasn’t going to find a healthy option on this menu. At least it was comfort food and that was definitely what David needed. Plus it seemed like it would be in the chef’s comfort zone so maybe it wouldn’t taste like roadkill.

“So, what have you been up to here?” Alexis asked curiously, propping her elbows on the table before resting her chin on her interlocked hands. 

“Well yesterday I spent all day looking for you.” David started before going onto explain who he’d met in the town and who had tried to talk to him whilst he was on his search. “...and then I got locked out of my Airbnb because the access code wasn’t working. So some strange man next door let me sit in his house while I waited to be rescued.” He hoped that he sounded aloof and like he had actually suffered by sitting in Patrick’s house for a bit. There’s no way he’d ever admit to Alexis that someone in the town seemed normal and well, nice. 

“Oh you poor thing.” Alexis sympathised, knowing exactly what her brother was like when it came to strangers and interacting with them. “Was it Patrick or Jake?” She asked, knowing exactly where Ray’s Airbnb was located and who lived in the surrounding houses. 

“It was Patrick.” David answered, trying to sound as uninterested as possible with his answer.

“Okay good. Patrick’s nice, Jake’s a little odd. Right, Ted? Oh and Patrick ha-” Alexis replied, clearly about to elaborate and tell him more about Patrick when Twyla appeared at the table holding plates of food and cut her off. David would definitely have to find a way to bring it up again later.

“That was unnervingly fast.” David commented, poking at his burger suspiciously once Twyla had disappeared again.

“David, it’s fine. Just eat it.” Alexis told him firmly. He did as he was told, picking at a few fries before starting on the burger. It did taste pretty decent, it was nothing like the pretentious food that he had when he ate out in New York. It was literally just a burger and some fries but he was definitely enjoying it more than he thought he would.

Things stayed pretty quiet whilst they all ate their food, exchanging the odd comment here and there but they were mainly preoccupied with eating first. Once they’d finished and Twyla had cleared away their plates, the conversation began to flow again.

Alexis was telling stories about her time in Schitts Creek and her time with Ted, and Ted was telling them both what it was like to be raised in the town. Ted was then in the middle of a vet-related story when David caught the movement of the cafe’s door in the corner of his eye. He glanced over, doing a double take when he saw that it was Patrick who had just walked in. He was acutely aware that he probably looked like a deer caught in headlights, doing his best to avert his gaze back to Ted without anyone noticing the slight panic in his body language. He looked over at Alexis, hoping he’d got away with it but she had definitely just seen his reaction and she was looking at him with a perplexed look on her face. Still confused, she turned her head to see what had caused the reaction from her brother.

  
Shit. 

Alexis could read David just as well as he could read her and he knew that she would instantly be able to connect those dots. Sure enough, as soon as Alexis caught sight of Patrick in the entranceway, she immediately turned back to David with a glint in her eye and a wicked smile on her face. 

“Um, yes David.” She grinned, scooting her way to the edge of the booth as if she was about to get up.

  
“Don’t you dare Alexis!” David whispered desperately, watching helplessly as she left the booth. He knew exactly where she was headed and what she was about to do. He looked on as she approached Patrick, wanting the ground to swallow him up as Alexis gestured at him and the table. A few seconds later and Patrick was nodding and following Alexis back to the booth. 

"Come on, scooch David." Alexis was waving her hands at him gesturing for him to move up so Patrick could sit down. He obliged, giving Alexis another glare as he did so.

"Hey Pat! How's it going?" Ted piped up happily, seemingly oblivious to what was going on, and David made a mental note to never call Patrick 'Pat'.

"Yeah it's going well, thanks Ted." Patrick smiled before turning his attention to David. "Hey David. My phone didn't go off today so I'm assuming you didn't forget that code again or run into any carnies." He teased, although David was already trying to analyse whether Patrick was just joking around or whether he was calling him out for not using his phone number.

"Well that's because I didn't leave the house today." David replied instantly before realising how sad that made him sound. He really needed to learn to think things through before he said them. 

“So Patrick. I hear you looked after my brother yesterday so thank you, I hope he wasn’t too big of a pain in the ass.” Alexis chimed in, and David was grateful for the intervention.

“No problem. I could see he needed help, he looked like a lost little puppy.” Patrick replied in that teasing tone of his. 

  
“Mmm, thanks for that.” David replied, pulling an obviously forced smile at Patrick. He liked to think he was independent and could look after himself, so he hated it when people implied otherwise. He’d had enough of feeling like a burden so he did his best to avoid it.

“You’re welcome, and at least puppies are cute. I could have said you looked like a lost little possum.” Those were the words that had come out of Patrick’s mouth and David’s brain was already going into overdrive trying to analyse them too. Was Patrick calling David cute? Or was he just trying to make the helpless comment better? 

“Puppies are cute.” Ted agreed, and David was again grateful for the intervention. He could pick up his over-analysing later. “Someone brought a puppy in to see us at work the other day. It was called Rudolph and it had the cutest little mark on its nose. Didn’t it, babe?” Ted finished, looking over at Alexis for confirmation.    
  


“Yes, it was precious.” Alexis agreed.

“Wait, you two work together?” David asked incredulously, having a hard time putting those pieces together since they didn’t seem to fit with everything he knew about Alexis. 

“Yes, Alexis is my assistant.” Ted explained, sounding surprised that David didn’t already know that but he was still as upbeat as ever.

“You… you have a job? A job at a vet’s place? As an assistant?” David asked, turning to look at Alexis with disbelief written all over his face. Alexis didn’t really have a job history unless it involved some “modelling” shoots when she was younger (that their dad had paid for) or her attempts at being an ‘influencer’.

“Yes David. I have a job. Ted was always going to work so I didn’t have anything to do or anyone to talk to so I started visiting all the time. Then his receptionist quit to go look after her mom or something so I said I would fill in since I was there so much already.” Alexis explained, clearly irritated by David's cynicism.

“I wish you would stop using the word quit.” Ted piped up. “It implies bad management, and not family tragedy.” 

David was really quite impressed at the mark Ted and this town seemed to have made on Alexis. She seemed happier, she had a job, she was calling someone her boyfriend, she showed up on time to places and she was noticeably less irritating when she wasn’t attached to her phone - which she had only checked twice since they sat down. Maybe he could do with a bit of what she had.

“Anyway enough about that, what your plans for Christmas, David?” Alexis asked, obviously wanting to move from a discussion she’d clearly had before. “Are you going to Mom and Dad’s this year?” 

“I don’t know.” David admitted. He had come here with plans to steal Alexis away and for them to go off on their own little Christmas adventure somewhere but it was becoming obvious that she would already have plans here, with people that she liked and cared about. “I wasn’t planning on going this year, no, what about you?” He asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“No, I’ve already told them that I’m not going to their dumb retreat. I asked for the guestlist and there were like 150 names on it, I doubt they’d even notice we were missing.” Alexis shrugged. It was a hard truth, but a truth nonetheless, that their parents could get carried away with their event planning and forget about their children. That’s why they’d had Adelina throughout their childhood and teenage years.

“Well I’m definitely not going on my own so in that case, I have no plans.” David replied, hoping that the sadness he felt at that fact didn’t show itself in his voice.

“Okay great” Alexis grinned before correcting herself. “Sorry, not great that you have no other friends or options. But great, you can come to Ted’s for Christmas, right babe? Ted is cooking some festive food and we can play games, watch movies and drink all day. Oh! This will be so fun.” 

  
“Yeah, that’s no problem Lex. Patrick you’re welcome to come too.” Ted suggested, causing a noise of excitement to escape Alexis’ mouth.

  
“Yes! Great idea babe.” She grinned, squeezing Ted’s hand before giving David a very-knowing smirk. “Patrick you  _ have _ to come.”

David was back to wanting that hole to open up and swallow him whole, and he hoped that Patrick either hadn't seen Alexis' smirk or that he was oblivious to what it meant. At the same time, he was hoping that Patrick didn't have plans as part of him did want to see him again and this was an easy excuse.

"I'm going to see my parents I'm afraid." Patrick explained. "I'll be back after New Year's if you guys want to do something then." 

David felt a wave of actual disappointment roll through him and he was instantly embarrassed by that fact. He'd known Patrick for all of about 24 hours and now he was disappointed the man had plans with his family on Christmas Day? What else did he expect? David hadn't even planned to be here for more than a day or two at the most and he definitely wasn't planning on still being in town after New Year's.

"Oh that's a shame." Alexis sighed. "Isn't it a shame, David?" Oh god, why did she have to pull him into this.

"Yes, it's a shame." David nodded obediently. 

"Well sorry to disappoint you, David. I'm sure you'll have a great time with Alexis and Ted without me. I promise you'll be safe from any cults." Patrick teased, flashing David one of his seemingly signature smiles as confusion washed over Alexis' and Ted's faces.

"Thanks, I guess I'll take your word for it. It's on your head if you're wrong though. Hope you're able to live with that guilt" David replied, enjoying being on the inside of a joke for once.

"What cult?" Alexis asked before focusing on a different angle of what David had said. "Wait! Does this mean you'll come to Ted's for Christmas Day?" 

David pretended to consider her question before rolling his eyes theatrically. "Yes okay, I'll come to Ted's for Christmas. As long as I can extend my Airbnb." 

"Yay David! Yay!" Alexis smiled, clapping her hands together excitedly. "And Ray only gets like 2 guests a year so you'll be fine."

David couldn't help but smile at the idea of having a group to spend the holiday with, even if he was going to be third-wheeling his little sister. 

The Christmas talk continued for a while before it became clear that the evening was coming to an end. As Ted was paying the bill, David noticed Alexis sliding one of the rings off her finger and placing it under the huge menu that was lying on the table in front of her. He was about to question her when she caught him looking and shook her head in a clear signal to him not to mention it. 

"Okay Ted, I think it's time to go. David we can give you a ride back to your place." Alexis offered, sliding her way out of the booth. "Patrick it was nice to see you, let us know if any of your plans change." 

"I guess that's my cue… bye Patrick." David smiled, having had a pleasant evening of getting to know his temporary neighbour a little better.

“Bye David, it was nice to see you again.” Patrick nodded, returning David’s smile. 

David couldn’t quite comprehend that this may be the last time he ever saw Patrick, he wanted more time with him but if Patrick was going to his parents’ for Christmas, and David was going to be heading back to New York at some point, there was a chance their paths wouldn’t cross again. 

David was contemplating this as he followed Alexis and Ted out of the cafe and towards where Ted had parked his car further down the street. They were almost at the car when Alexis suddenly piped up.

  
“Oh my gosh! Ted, one of my rings is missing.” She exclaimed, making a big theatrical drama of checking her fingers and her pockets. “Would you be a doll and go and check in the cafe? I think it may have fallen off in there. I definitely had it when we went in.” She sighed, pulling a pout at her boyfriend standing next to her. 

  
“Sure, no problem.” Ted smiled before turning and heading back towards the cafe. Man, Alexis was good.

“Well you’ve got him well trained.” David commented once Ted was out of earshot, and he was glad to have a few minutes alone with his sister.

“Yeah, he’s great.” Alexis smiled. “You know who else is great? Patrick.” She added, her grin getting even bigger as she wiggled her eyebrows at David with an attempt at a wink thrown in.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” David responded defensively even though it was plainly obvious to both of them that he very much did know. 

Alexis rolled her eyes at him. “Oh come  _ on _ David, your face was like one big heart eyes emoji in there. Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone else noticed but it was the same look that you get whenever you watch a Julia or Sandra movie. It’s cute.”

“Fuck off Alexis.” He shot back playfully, crossing his arms across his chest as he thought about the idea of putting himself out there or letting someone else in. “We’ve both seen what he wears, his house isn’t much better and he’s a business major. He’s gotta be straight, right?” Maybe this was some sort of defence mechanism. It was definitely more comforting to think that he had no chance at all than to let himself believe that he had a shot before being turned down if he was brave (or drunk) enough to try.

“I don’t know… I met Patrick before I met Ted and I would have definitely hit that but he didn’t show any interest.” Alexis shrugged. “He didn’t even ask for my phone number and in my experience that means he’s either newly married or gay. Anyways Patrick is cute and you’re a catch David, so I say go for it.” She added as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Although for Alexis, it usually was. All she had to do was bat her eyelids and she could get anyone she wanted. Anyone except Patrick apparently.

“Just because someone’s not into you, it doesn’t mean they’re gay.” David deadpanned, although she had certainly given him a lot to think about. He was definitely attracted to Patrick, the evening had just confirmed that, but he was sure that those feelings only went one way. He had also learnt by now to not base his life decisions on Alexis’ love life and this time was no different, no matter how much he wanted it to be. He could see Ted leaving the cafe and heading back towards them, their sibling time about to come to an end.

“Whatever, just think about it.” Alexis muttered, following David’s eyeline to see Ted approaching them. “But David? I love this for you.” She added softly, giving him a warm smile just as Ted reached where they were standing.

“Found your ring babe.” Ted smiled, looking like a lovesick puppy as he held out the ring for Alexis to take from him.

“Thanks Ted!” Alexis beamed, giving David one more knowing smile before turning to get in the car that was parked in front of them. David followed, getting into the Prius’ back seat. 

After that, David didn’t remember most of the drive back to the Airbnb, saying goodbye to Alexis or getting into the house. He just had Patrick on his brain and the crush he had developed was definitely getting stronger by the second.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated this to a T just for some language and insinuations later on - I have no idea if that makes it a T rather than a G but just playing it safe here.
> 
> As before, no beta or proof reader here so be kind & skip over any errors you find

It was Christmas morning and David was in a happy place. That was a rare thing for him to be able to say, especially around a time as stressful as Christmas. He'd had a glass of champagne with breakfast and was on his second as he lay stretched on the couch with Alexis watching their first Christmas movie of the day. There was snow falling outside, the smell of Ted's cooking in the kitchen was great and David just felt content and comfortable. 

It would have been nicer if Patrick had come but David was enjoying himself regardless. He'd had a few drinks yesterday and built up the courage to use Patrick's number, simply texting him to wish him a Merry Christmas and a safe flight to his parents. It was lame and safe but it still felt like a huge leap for David. He'd felt reassured when Patrick replied telling him to enjoy himself at Alexis' and Ted's and to have a good Christmas himself, along with a quip about the warning signs of a cult. So the text exchange wasn't anything wild, but it still made him smile.

There were about five minutes to go until the credits rolled on the film they were watching when there was a knock at the door. "Hey babe, someone's at the door." Alexis called from her sprawled position on the couch.

Ted followed the prompt, appearing from the kitchen as he made his way over to open the door. "Oh hey Patrick! I thought you were out of town." Ted's voice carried through the apartment, letting everyone know who had arrived even if they were out of sight of the door. David sat bolt upright, looking at Alexis with panic written all over his face.

"Patrick's here?!" He whispered dramatically, all sense of calm from the morning quickly evaporating . "Did you know about this?!" 

"No I swear I didn't." Alexis whispered back. "But seriously, calm down. It'll be fine."

"When has telling anyone to calm down ever helped?" David shot back, keeping his voice at a distressed whisper as he raked his hands through his hair, wishing he’d done more to it this morning. Since he wasn’t overly concerned about impressing Alexis or Ted, he’d skipped out on most of his usual effort.

"What are you Roses whispering about?" Ted asked cheerfully as he reappeared in the lounge with Patrick standing behind him. "Look who's come for Christmas." He added with a grin. "It's Patrick!"

"Nothing! And we can see that babe." Alexis smiled at her boyfriend before turning her attention to the man lingering behind. "Patrick! What are you doing here?! I thought you were out of town." 

"I was supposed to be… my flight got cancelled because of the snow." Patrick shrugged, gesturing to the window which was coated in snowflakes. "It's been snowing all night and they closed the runway. So I hope you don't mind me crashing your party after all. I brought whisky." He added, brandishing the bottle he was holding in his hand.

"Of course not, you're more than welcome." Alexis grinned as David gulped down the rest of the champagne in his glass. "Come sit, sit." She smiled, tapping the spot on the couch between her and David. "We've just finished this film so you can help us pick the next. And do you want a glass of champagne?" She asked, taking David's empty glass out of his hand as she stood up. Once Patrick had confirmed that champagne would be nice, Alexis skipped off to the kitchen to get the drinks, leaving David and Patrick alone in the lounge since Ted had returned to his food prep. 

"You could have let me know you were coming. Like sent a text or something." David tried to say casually. It would have at least given him some time to mentally prepare.

"Sorry, it was a spontaneous decision." Patrick shrugged. "I hope you don't mind, I know you came here to spend time with your sister."

"No it's fine." David admitted with a smile. "I'm not going to send you off to spend today by yourself, that's depressing." He would know that from experience too. "So what is your favourite Christmas movie?" He asked, flicking through the Netflix suggestions on the TV. "You're competing against Alexis' Love Actually to be the next pick."

"It's a Wonderful Life." Patrick answered after considering the question for a minute.

"Hmm not a bad choice I guess." David replied, thankful that Patrick hadn't picked something tacky as his favourite.

"I’m glad you don't think it's bad, that’s high praise." Patrick laughed, and David was just replaying that sound over and over in his mind when Alexis appeared with their drinks. 

"So what are the choices for the next film?" Alexis asked, lowering herself down into the armchair which left David and Patrick by themselves on the couch.

"Well you wanted Love Actually and Patrick likes It's A Wonderful Life." David explained, still flicking through the Netflix titles to stop himself from constantly looking over at the ridiculously cute guy sitting next to him. 

"No offence Patrick but I don't want to cry this early on and I'm hosting so I feel I should get to pick, so Love Actually it is." Alexis smiled sweetly. "David if you wouldn't mind." She continued, gesturing at the TV.

"Sure, no problem Alexis." Patrick replied with a smile. David had happened to glance over and felt his stomach do a flip at the sight. He was becoming more and more smitten with Patrick, and that feeling was only being accelerated by the buzz the champagne had given him.

"Uh, David, the film please." Alexis repeated, gesturing at the TV again. David had been completely distracted by Patrick's smile and he hoped that Patrick hadn't noticed as he fumbled for the remote and began searching for Love Actually in the Netflix listings, praying his burning cheeks weren't as pink as they felt. 

He was glad Alexis had insisted on this film, he'd forgotten how much he cried last time he watched It's a Wonderful Life and he definitely didn't want to cry in front of Patrick. He was an ugly crier and that definitely wasn't a look he was ready to share. David found what he was looking for on Netflix, pressing play before settling back into the couch. His eyes were watching the screen but his brain was definitely elsewhere as his senses seemed to be acutely aware that Patrick was sitting nearby.

Ted joined them about halfway through the film, sharing the armchair with Alexis in a disgustingly cute cuddling situation. David was a little jealous, imagining how it would feel to be tucked in that close to Patrick's body, with those arms around him. But instead he was having to make do with a cushion, hugging it to his chest as he nestled into the side of the couch instead.

Before he knew it, the credits were rolling and Ted was announcing the food was ready. He and Alexis had set the dining table for three so after a scramble for extra cutlery for Patrick, they were all sitting down to eat. David was sitting next to Patrick and they were across from Alexis and Ted. It felt so grown up, and so couple-like that David had to keep reminding himself that he and Patrick were just acquaintances and nothing more. David liked the vibe of hanging out like this though and he definitely wanted more of it. It was calm, and it was a welcome break from the histrionics that were his life in New York.

Dinner went past in a blur of Christmas crackers, good food and lots more champagne. Ted's cooking far exceeded David's expectations, although those were fairly low to begin with. There was a lot of storytelling from Alexis about past Rose holiday shenanigans, many of which raised eyebrows and looks of surprise from both Ted and Patrick. Luckily Alexis was kind to him (for once) and edited out the most embarrassing David moments from her stories. He wasn't sure Patrick hearing about his very public meltdown whilst dressed as an elf at Dave Franco’s house was the way to go about impressing him. 

"Okay babe, how about we play some games now?" Ted asked as they reached the end of what felt like the 20 minute mark of one of Alexis' Zac Efron stories. 

"Okay, yeah, I can guess we can do that." Alexis nodded.

"There's only four of us… the optim-" David started saying.

"The optimal number for ultimate gameplay is six." Alexis joined in, able to finish David's sentence at the exact same time. It was a well-used line for David. "Lighten up David, what do you want us to do about that?"

"We could always go get Roland and Jocelyn." Patrick piped up. "That would make six."

"Who are Roland and Jocelyn?" David asked, although he had feeling from Patrick's amused smirk that he was being messed with.

"Roland is the mayor and Jocelyn is his wife." Ted explained, trying to be as helpful as ever.

"Oh that weirdo with the truck and the blonde with the hack job hair?" David asked, looking over at Alexis for confirmation that it was them they'd run into yesterday in town. 

"Yes, that's them." Alexis nodded. "But there's no way I'm dealing with Roland today so just deal with having 4 players David." She told him sternly. "Ted and I will be a team, and so you and Patrick can be a team." She grinned, taking a sip of her champagne before flouncing off to retrieve the games from their cupboard.

They decided on Cards Against Humanity to ease them in. It turned out to be a bust though. Ted was too nice for the game and seem horrified by some of the darker card combinations being played. It lent itself to David's sense of humour though. Apparently that was something he shared with Patrick, as he picked Patrick's card for the fifth turn in a row, much to Patrick's delight. As for Alexis' picks, they just didn't seem to make sense to anyone but her.

"Ugh David, what so you mean those don’t work together?! Don’t you remember what happened in Barbados that time? That thing with Miley?" She had groaned in frustration.

So they gave up, moving onto Pictionary next. To say things got competitive would be an understatement. The game and the alcohol they'd consumed just collided to make for the loudest, funniest game of Pictionary that David had ever played. He was teamed up with Patrick, who had turned out to probably be the most competitive of the group. It was David’s turn to draw and he'd pulled out Sex and the City. He'd tried to keep it clean, drawing four stick women and the outline of the skyscrapers but Patrick wasn't getting it, no matter how many times David gestured at the board.

"Fuck it." David muttered to himself, drawing the outline of a dick next to the skyscrapers, hammering the pen into the paper as he looked at Patrick, willing him to guess so they would win the point. He was also pretty sure that he could see a pink tinge growing around Patrick’s cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Ew, David!" Alexis chimed in as she looked between the two men.

"Uh…. Men! Dick! Cock!" Patrick was shouting at David as he tried to guess what David had drawn, with David still gesturing at the paper wildly.

David was having a hard time concentrating with Patrick yelling about dicks and men at him. He thought about how to make it clear that the word he was looking for was 'sex', resisting the urge to just draw another dick. Instead he drew a double ended arrow next to the dick, gesturing his hand to show it moving up and down.

"Sex?!" Patrick yelled.

"Yes!" David grinned, trying his best to ignore the twisting feeling in his stomach and also the smirk that was plastered firmly on Alexis' face. He was momentarily distracted by the butterflies in his stomach before remembering they were still playing the game. He turned back to the board, jabbing the pen into his drawing of the dick before circling his earlier skyscraper outline. 

"Sex city… oh! Sex and the City!" Patrick finally guessed.

"Yes!" David smiled, putting the pen down before retaking his seat on the couch next to Patrick. His brain was buzzing, the sound of Patrick yelling 'sex' at him just playing over and over on a loop. David was pretty much distracted for the rest of the game, although he and Patrick still managed to beat Alexis and Ted, much to his sister's displeasure.

It was getting late by the time the game finished and the idea of going to sleep was becoming more and more inviting to David. So when Alexis suggested putting a film on, he decided it was best to decline.

"Thanks Alexis but I think I'm going to head back now. My bed is calling my name." David replied softly. "But thank you, and thanks Ted, for today. It's been one of the best Christmases I've ever had." He added sincerely, looking between Alexis and Ted. Maybe he wouldn’t have been quite so honest without the champagne, but that was neither here nor there.

"I think I might head off too." Patrick smiled. "And yes it has been great." 

"Oh, is David's bed calling your name too?" Alexis asked teasingly, much to David's horror.

"What?! No! That's not… I'm just… talking about my own bed." Patrick stuttered and David swore Patrick's cheeks had just gone pink again. 

"Ignore her." David sighed, swooping in to try and relieve Patrick's clear embarrassment at even just the idea of being in David's bed. It was a reaction he was used to. A lot of the people he'd slept with had later refused to acknowledge it in public, or even at all, so it wasn't a new thing for him. 

David made his way over to get his coat and shoes from the hallway, returning to say goodbye to Alexis after he'd put them both on. "Thanks again Alexis." He smiled, reaching out to give her a hug. Hugging his sister wasn't usually his thing but he'd had a good day, he was feeling festive and the alcohol helped so he didn't mind so much.

"You're welcome, David." Alexis smiled. "He's definitely into you, don't mess this up okay?" She whispered in his ear as she returned the hug. David didn't quite know what to do with that information or whether he even believed her but he did know that he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else for the rest of the night.

He exchanged pleasantries and an awkward hug with Ted, waiting for Patrick to say his goodbyes before they headed out together. It made sense to walk together since they were going to the same street, and Patrick knew which route to take. David liked the company anyway, especially if it meant he got to spend more time with the man he was crushing on. 

It was cold and quiet as they walked back practically in silence. Patrick seemed to be deep in thought whenever David looked over at him, and it all seemed peaceful so they just carried on quietly. 

"So tonight was fun." David smiled, breaking the silence as they stopped on the sidewalk outside Patrick's house. "I’m sorry you didn't get to see your parents but I'm glad you came." He added.

"I'm glad I came too." Patrick nodded. The words hung in the air for a few beats as they stood there in a comfortable silence. "Goodnight David, and Merry Christmas."

"Goodnight Patrick." David returned. He could feel himself gravitating towards Patrick, unable to fight off the magnetism radiating from the other man any longer. He leaned in slowly, giving Patrick the opportunity to step away. Patrick hadn't moved though, letting David move closer before he was capturing Patrick's lips with his own. David's stomach flipped, doing somersaults as he got the kiss he'd been fantasising about all day. 

It was over far too soon though as David pulled away. He braced himself for Patrick's reaction, ready to blame it on Christmas and too much alcohol if he needed to. He tried to read the expression on Patrick's face but was struggling. Was it dazed? Confused? Upset? He couldn't tell.

"I… I've never done that with a guy before." 

David's stomach fell through the floor when he heard those words leave Patrick's mouth. He'd done it again, gone and gotten himself feelings for a straight guy who could never like him back. Why did he ever listen to Alexis?!

"No no this can't be happening." David groaned, hiding his face behind his hands. "I fucking knew it. Of course it was that you just didn't like Alexis. Not everyone has to find her attractive." He had been misled by Alexis' ego many times before and yet the hopeless romantic within him always fell for it time and time again, hoping each time would be the one that broke the mold. 

"What? Alexis?" Patrick asked, confusion definitely more obvious on his face now as he listened to David ramble.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry I did that, I gotta go find some traffic to walk into. So goodnight Patrick, have a nice life." David sighed dramatically, turning towards the front door of his Airbnb. His plans had definitely just turned into popping a pill and crying himself to sleep. 

Before David could even take a step, he felt a hand on his wrist, pulling him back towards Patrick. He turned hesitantly, only to be met with Patrick's lips on his own. David let himself savour the feeling for a second before he forced himself to pull away. As much as he was crushing on Patrick, he had been the guinea pig for enough guys 'experimenting' that he knew it would only hurt more in the long run. He was trying to be better at looking out for himself, and spending the last few days with the new and improved Alexis only reinforced that for him. Maybe it could be one of his resolutions for the new year.

"Look." David sighed, staring up at the sky as he wished they were back at Alexis' still playing games and having fun. This wasn't fun, this part never was. "I don't know if I can do this." David did consider repressing all his fears and throwing caution to the wind for the chance to throw Patrick down in his bed and kiss him senseless. But being someone's first? That was a big deal and David didn't know if he could handle that kind of emotional responsibility. 

Plus did Patrick even like him or was he just testing his curiosity out on the first obviously non-straight man that he'd met? David figured Schitts Creek wouldn't have been crawling with options for that sort of thing. There was a moment or two of silence as they both tried to figure out what to say next. In the meantime, David could feel his anxieties spiralling as the familiar nerves creeped in, his brain unhelpfully reminding him that he wasn't good enough for anyone else in his life, so why would Patrick want him? 

"David. I have something I need to tell you." Patrick finally admitted. 

Yep, this was about right.

"I knew it. Where's the camera?" David asked, looking around for the group of popular kids he expected to appear and start laughing at him.

"What?" Patrick asked, a confused look back on his face once again.

"You know… like Punk'd, where's the camera?" David repeated, beginning to fiddle with the zip on his coat as he looked around once again. 

"No, there's no camera." Patrick replied sincerely, reaching out to place his hand over David's hand to stop him playing with the zipper. The touch alone sent sparks through David. He really had it bad for Patrick, all because he had been a little nice to him. That seemed to be all it took for David to catch feelings these days.

"What I wanted to say was… my flight wasn't cancelled." Patrick continued. 

"What?!" It was David's turn to have a confused look plastered across his face.

"My flight wasn't cancelled." Patrick repeated. "I chose not to go to my parents’ place. You were all I could think about. I didn't know if anything would happen but I knew I just wanted to see you again before you left."

"Oh. Okay, I see." David nodded. He was still processing Patrick's confession but it was clear that he was now fighting back a smile, his lips twitching and twisting at the corners. 

"I wanted to see you again too." David wasn't one to open up or talk about his feelings but he thought he'd throw Patrick a bone after everything he'd just told David. Patrick looked grateful for this. He didn't try to hide his smile like David did, instead giving him the warmest smile David thought he'd ever seen. No-one had ever smiled, or looked at him like Patrick was doing now. It sent butterflies through David's stomach, and simultaneously made him feel like he was on fire under Patrick's gaze. 

David didn't know how to handle it, avoiding eye contact as he rubbed his arm nervously. 

"Do, do you want to come in?" David eventually asked, not wanting the evening to end just yet. 

"I, uh, I think I should go back to mine. Just to you know… process things." Patrick replied, and for once David found himself believing him instead of immediately panicking that it was something he had said. "Can we talk tomorrow? You can come over for breakfast?" Patrick offered.

Breakfast food and the chance to see Patrick? David couldn't think of a better combination. "That sounds great." He answered sincerely. 

"Okay does 10 work for you?" Patrick asked, the warmth of his smile still capturing David.

"Uh, I am definitely not a morning person so can we make it 11?" David laughed, feeling more at ease with each passing second.

"11? I said breakfast, not lunch David." Patrick teased, the atmosphere moving back towards a playful back-and-forth and away from the intensity of the last few minutes.

David rolled his eyes theatrically at Patrick, this time allowing the smile he was fighting to show itself. "Okay, how about we meet in the middle and say 10.30?" David asked. It was earlier than he would have liked but he was willing to force himself out of bed a bit earlier for this. If anyone was worth the compromise, it seemed like it would be Patrick.

"Sounds great." Patrick nodded. "Goodnight, David." He added softly, leaning in to kiss David once more. 

David's breath caught in his throat as Patrick kissed him again. It was so soft, so gentle. David was used to being pushed around and having tongues shoved into his mouth. This was so unbelievably different, so tender and he was already craving more. 

"Goodnight Patrick." David breathed as the kiss came to an end. 

The two stood frozen for a moment, neither wanting to be the first to leave. After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes, hands lingering on each other, David reluctantly turned and headed for his front door, watching over his shoulder as Patrick did the same. This Christmas had certainly taken a turn, and David just hoped that the rest of his trip was going to go the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is nearly complete so will hopefully be coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was getting away from me (like 8k+ words away from me) and I was struggling to finish it so I have split it into two.
> 
> This is the first part - the second will hopefully be up soon now that it's a more manageable size.
> 
> Basically just a lot of fluff - enjoy!

David had definitely just had the best week of his life, in Schitts Creek of all places. It'd been so peaceful and calm. Since Christmas Day, he had seen Alexis almost every day, which was the most that had happened since he was eight years old and before her child modelling stint. 

He'd also seen Patrick every day, and the man wasn't even showing hints of wanting to bolt or being sick of him yet. That in itself was a Christmas miracle. They'd spent the week eating meals in the cafe together, going for walks or taking trips to places like the Elmdale mall or movie theater. They'd had some quieter days too. Like the day they'd just sprawled themselves across Patrick's couch, each just reading their own books whilst simultaneously enjoying each others company. 

No matter what activity they had chosen or how they spent their day, they had always managed to find a way to make out with each other, stealing kisses and touches whenever they could. Patrick was growing more confident each time they kissed, which only turned David on more. They hadn't slept together yet, Patrick had wanted to take things slow in that department. Whilst David was disappointed, he wanted nothing more than to rip Patrick's clothes off after all, he was also secretly pleased. Anyone who had ever shown an interest in him had always used him for something or other, whether it was sex, money, drugs or all three. A few had stuck around for a hot minute but most just skipped out on David as soon as they had gotten what they wanted. But now here was Patrick, not wanting David for anything other than his company. Frankly, David didn't know how to deal with that, or how he was going to cope without it when he went back to New York.

He tried to push those thoughts to the back of his head. It was New Years Eve and David wanted to enjoy the time he had left with Patrick before he had to leave. He had plenty of time to overanalyze this once he was back home.  _ Lock it up, David.  _ He told himself firmly, getting up to check his outfit and hair in the mirror one final time. He had spent hours getting ready, trying to decide what outfit to wear to the house (barn) party that Twyla from the cafe was hosting. She didn't seem the type to have distinguished friends, but that had never stopped David's sense of style before.

Still, he had gone for the most casual look he ever had on New Year's Eve. It consisted of a pair of jeans (tightly fitted, obviously) paired with his trusty leather sweater with the stars around the collar. It's a far shout from the usual tuxedos and three piece suits he'd usually be adorning about now for his parents' parties or a night of partying on the town with whichever group of people he was calling his friends that year. But he prefers this, he thinks to himself as he adjusts the bottom of his sweater before picking up his coat from where it was lying on the bed.

David shrugged the coat on, double checking that he had his wallet and phone before he headed out into the cold. The plan was to meet Patrick at his house before they'd drive over to pick up Ted and Alexis and they'd go for dinner and some drinks in Elmdale before returning to Schitts Creek to make it to Twyla's party before midnight. David was pleased with the plan, he'd been eating cafe food all week and he was glad that everyone had agreed to a special dinner in Elmdale to mark the occasion. 

Once David was outside, he could see that Patrick was already waiting for him by the car. He was standing in front of the passenger side, leaning back casually against the door. 

"Only 10 minutes late today, I'm impressed." Patrick teased as David approached. The teasing over the week had been incessant, but yet David still couldn't get enough of it. It was strange, because David usually hated being teased by his friends or romantic partners. He had thought about it whilst lying awake in bed during one of his many sleepless nights this week. He had decided that the difference was that Patrick's teasing didn't come laced with malice. No, Patrick's words were filled with a playfulness and a warmth hidden just below the surface. Patrick was flirting with him, and always made sure to make David feel like he was in on the joke, rather than being the butt of it. So what was everyone else doing? He only gave that a minute of thought before he quickly realised what a dangerous thread that was to tug at 3am and quickly locked the thoughts back up. He could always circle back to them later.

"Well you can't rush perfection." David retorted, a small smirk twisting its way onto his face. 

"Can't argue with that." Patrick replied softly as David reached where he was standing. "You look amazing." He smiled, leaning forward to press an equally soft kiss against David's lips.

David felt his cheeks beginning to heat up at Patrick's words. He just sounded, and looked, so sincere - as if he actually did think that David looked amazing. It didn't have the underlying tones of sarcasm and insincerity that David was so used to accustoming compliments. Deep down he knew that had more to do with the people he associated himself with than anything to do with him, but it was easy to forget that once his anxiety took over.

David pouted as the kiss ended, his lips curving back into a smile as Patrick gave in and kissed him again. "Okay we really need to go." Patrick whispered after David pulled the trick a further three times. 

"Okay, counter offer. We just stay here and do this?" David suggested, winding his arms around Patrick's shoulders, his fingers dancing playfully along the fabric of Patrick's coat. "I've lost count of the times that Alexis has bailed on me, it only seems fair. We can go back into yours and pick this up there." David was trying to make his voice as seductive as possible, and he could tell from the look on Patrick's face that it was working. He leaned in, trying to seal the new plan with a kiss. Patrick had other ideas though, ducking David's kiss and side stepping to pull the passenger door open from behind him. 

"Get in the car, David." Patrick said firmly, as if he was trying to convince himself, as well as David, that this was the better plan. David whined, although part of him was impressed at just how smooth that move had been from Patrick. He shot Patrick a dirty look as he conceded, folding himself into the passenger seat. 

"You're going to pay for that later." David said a few moments later when Patrick dropped himself into the driver's seat. 

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Patrick shot back without missing a beat. He started the car, giving David one of his gorgeous shit-eating grins before he turned his focus to the road as he backed out of the driveway.

David honestly had no idea how he was going to be able to leave this stupid town.

-x-

Alexis bitched most of the way to Elmdale about the extra twenty minutes she could have had to perfect her eyeshadow if she hadn't been waiting for David and Patrick. David didn't care though, it was nice to have a snippet of the old Alexis back after how chilled out she had been during the week, it had been slightly unnerving to have her being so zen about everything. 

“Come on David, can’t we listen to something other than Mariah?” Alexis whined from the backseat as the sixth Mariah song in a row filtered over the car’s stereo, distracting her from her make-up rant. 

“Absolutely not.” David smirked. “Consider it payback for that time you dragged me against my will to a LMFAO concert. At least Mariah has talent.”

“Fine, I’ll just tell dear Patrick about what happened  _ after _ that concert.” Alexis shrugged, a knowing smirk making its way across her lips. “So Patrick, David was going-”

“Don’t you dare!” David hadn’t meant for his words to come out as so much of a shriek as he spun in his seat to glare at Alexis, cutting her off. “You finish telling that story and I’ll show Ted the pictures of you from the family trip to Argentina. The ones from  _ before  _ Mom and Dad paid for the hairdresser to fly out from L.A because they needed such a specialist.”

“Ughhh, David!” Alexis groaned. David knew she hated losing but he wasn’t about to let her embarrass him in front of Patrick. “Fine, truce?” She offered a moment later.

“Truce.” He nodded. He glanced over at Patrick to gauge his reaction to their sibling outburst, noticing a very amused smile playing on the other man’s lips as he stared ahead at the road.

“I don’t know about you Ted, but I think we’re going to learn a lot tonight.” Patrick laughed, making a turn off the street they were on. 

“Yeah, it seems that way.” Ted agreed, side-eyeing Alexis' hair suspiciously.

"Well hopefully not too much." David commented. Historically the more people got to know him, the sooner they left so he was quite happy keeping Patrick in the dark about some of his past antics.

He didn't have too much longer to ponder that as Patrick pulled into their restaurant's parking lot, slotting the car into one of the spaces before shifting the gearstick into park, grazing David's thigh as he did so. David looked over, smiling softly as he was met with Patrick's warm gaze. 

They held each other's gaze for a moment before Patrick broke it. David watched as he unbuckled his seatbelt before getting out of the car and walking round to open David's door for him. 

"Look at us with our Prince Charmings, David." Alexis beamed as Ted did the same, helping her out of the backseat.

"Does that make you Cinderella?" Patrick chimed in. He had a straight face but David could see the teasing look that he had in his eye. It was a look he was definitely going to miss when he was back in New York, but he was trying not to think about that. 

"Hmm absolutely not." David replied, sliding his hand into Patrick's without hesitation. "I think I'm more of an Aurora, personally." 

"Which one is that?" Patrick asked, unsurprisingly not familiar with the who’s who of Disney princesses.

"It's the one from Sleeping Beauty." Alexis replied before David had a chance to speak. "David used to make us watch it all the time when we were younger. Even when he was like, fifteen."

"Okay, what happened to the truce?!" David shot at Alexis accusingly, rolling his eyes as she mumbled an apology.

"Wait, so you relate to a Disney Princess whose main identifying feature is that she sleeps a lot?" Patrick asked, quirking an eyebrow at David.

"I mean that’s not the point of the- but yes, do you have a problem with that?" David asked.

"No… no. I mean, with all of your naps and being late everyday… it tracks." Patrick laughs.

"Okay that's it, I'm leaving you all here." David huffed, trying to pull his hand away from Patrick but Patrick just gripped it tighter.

"Okay fine, we'll just go in there and eat all that food and drink all the champagne without you." Patrick suggested, now letting David’s hand go and turning towards the restaurant with a nod at Alexis and Ted. The three of them started towards the restaurant, leaving David standing behind them. They only made it a few steps before David caught up to them, looping his arm through Patrick's. 

"You're the worst, do you know that?" David muttered. He didn't mean it though, and he was pretty sure that the smile that he was trying and failing to suppress was giving that away.

-x-

By the time they left the restaurant, David felt like he was floating. The food had been great, which David still couldn't believe. In fact, he figured that a week of eating cafe food had just warped his standards because there was no way that this Elmdale eatery could be on the same level as some of his favourite spots in New York. The alcohol probably also helped, they'd split a large bottle of champagne between them. Patrick had limited himself to a single glass due to the fact he was driving, spending the rest of the meal drinking water as the others sunk themselves further into the bubbles. 

It meant David was feeling incredibly tipsy as he climbed back into Patrick's car. He was even in such a good mood that he let Alexis add a few songs to the Spotify queue on his phone. Once the queue was sorted and they were on the road he settled back into his seat, his phone out in front of him. He opened his photo gallery, clicking on the photos they'd taken in the restaurant and beginning to flick through them. There were some selfies of him and Patrick, some of him and Alexis and group shots of the four of them too. There was one thing that stuck out to him as he continued to flick through the pictures, continuing onto the ones from the rest of the week once he'd gotten to the end of their restaurant photos. He was smiling in every single photo, and that never happened. David was self-conscious about his smile and besides, it wasn't on-brand to smile in pictures. But here he was, smiling away in every single photo. He looked so happy and fuck, he felt happy. He  _ was _ happy?? It almost felt like a question, the feeling so unfamiliar to him. 

David knew better than to try and analyse his feelings on nights out, it never ended well and had ruined many fun evenings before. So he pushed the thoughts aside, pulling up Instagram on his phone. He carefully scrolled back through the photos from the restaurant to pick the best one. He knew from their conversations during the week that Patrick wasn't out to his friends or family yet so he chose a group shot of the four of them sat at their table, just in case any of Patrick's friends, family or even acquaintances happened to follow him. 

In the picture Alexis was beaming, her arm thrown around Ted, who also had a huge smile plastered on his face. David and Patrick were sat on the other side of the table, sitting just far enough apart that they looked like any other pair of friends out for dinner. They both had smiles on their faces and champagne glasses in their hands. David knew that under the table, away from the camera lens, they had also been holding hands. No-one looking at the photo would have been able to tell but that almost made David smile more, that it was their own little connection that no-one else was in on. He kept smiling at the photo as he moved onto carefully selecting the filter and fiddling with each adjustment. Nobody could say that David wasn't a perfectionist after all.

Once finished with the filters, he made sure to remove all the geo-tagging and decidedly avoided tagging anyone's profile in the picture as he typed out the caption. He definitely did not need anyone looking up where he was or trying to stalk Patrick or Ted. 

" _ Seeing out 2019 in style. Bring it on, 2020 👏💁🏻💃" _

He hit the post button, hearing a phone vibrate immediately from the back of the car. 

"Bring it on?? Seriously David, what are you - a cheerleader from 2003?" He could hear the amusement in Alexis' voice and he looked round to see her showing her phone screen to Ted.

"Okay first of all, that was a solid movie franchise." David replied, waving a finger somewhat in Alexis' direction. "Second of all, how did you see that so fa-" He started to ask before trailing off as he realised. Alexis looked sheepish, obviously noticing the fact that David had figured it out. "Alexis, do you have notifications on for my posts?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. It's why her phone had vibrated milliseconds after his thumb had left the 'post' button. 

The sister who he'd always worried about, the one who always left him behind as she gallivanted around the world, the one who he'd convinced himself barely remembered he existed unless she needed something had cared enough about him to look up his profile and turn the notifications on for David's posts. He'd seen her name appearing on the lists of likes on his photos but he'd always assumed she'd seen them by accident as she absentmindedly scrolled through her feed, not that she had actively sought out his posts, his updates and looked at what was going on in his life. Well the parts of his life he chose to post about anyway.

"Ugh fine, yes. Okay. Yes. I have notifications on for you, David." Alexis huffed, embarrassed by this turn of events. "Maybe I… maybe I miss you sometimes." She admitted, staring out of the window to avoid his eye contact. 

He couldn't help but smile, turning back to the front. However, he immediately felt a sharp prod in his thigh, turning to see Patrick looking over at him having just poked him in the leg. Patrick didn't say anything but just nodded his head towards Alexis, clearly indicating that it was David's turn to say something. David had shared stories with Patrick about his relationship with Alexis, about how he always had to look out for her and how he worried, and cared about her. David was slightly regretting being so open with him now though as he was pushed towards his own sharing of emotion. "I miss you too, Alexis." He replied quietly, watching a smile flit across his sister's face before she hid it away again. Emotion sharing had never been their thing but maybe they could learn to get better at it.

David's phone buzzed again, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked down, seeing the name  _ Sebastian _ flash up on the screen next to the text message icon. He clicked on it out of sheer curiosity. He had barely heard from him all week, but Sebastian had probably seen the Instagram post too. David now began to wonder whether Sebastian also had post notifications turned on for David, he had contacted him awfully quickly after it had gone up for someone who consistently claimed to be too busy to spend time with David.

[ Text from Sebastian;  _ Oh he lives. I wondered where you had scurried off to  _ ]

[ Text from Sebastian;  _ Are you coming to Dominic's party tonight?  _ ]

David found his fingers typing out a response before he thought about it too much.

[ Text from David;  _ No, I'm busy  _ ]

He had to say, it felt good to be the one turning down Sebastian instead of the other way around. He was usually so quick to please, so quick to agree to whatever the other man wanted. David just wanted to feel wanted and he was willing to do whatever he had to in order to get that.

His phone buzzed with a reply a few seconds later.

[ Text from Sebastian; _ What, with that accountant guy? ] _

David looked over at Patrick in the driver's seat, with his blue button down shirt, tucked into his jeans with a brown belt. Yep, Sebastian had definitely seen the Instagram post.

[ Text from Sebastian;  _ Come to the party, David. It'll be fun, I bet he doesn't do that thing you like ] _

David couldn't help but scoff, a rush of amusement taking over as he thought about that last text. The very idea that Sebastian thought he knew what David liked was laughable. They only ever did what Sebastian wanted, not that David minded, but it certainly wasn't what he liked. 

"What's so funny?" Alexis asked, and he turned to see her trying to peer over his shoulder at his phone.

"Nothing." David smiled, locking his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. Sebastian could be the one to deal with being left on read this time. 


End file.
